Breakdown Naruto
by Tal lan solus
Summary: Naruto in the World of Breakdown and has amnesia and has to save the world with Derrick and Alex. pairings are DerrickxAlex Naruto x ? No lemon but there is cursing


**BREAKDOWN****NARUTO**

"Hi" speaking

'Hi' thoughts

"**Hi"** Solus talking

'**Hi'** Solusthinking

Hello people this is my new story about Naruto in Derrick's world full with danger, action, adventure, and romance. Paring are Derrick x Alex and Naruto x .

I haven't played this game in 2 years so sorry.

(**Unknown place**)

'Wh-where am I' thought Naruto 'the only thing I remember is I was running from the villagers the a white light appeared and I'm here maybe I'm dead'. Naruto started to cry but then a voice said "Who is he Dr. Glen?"

The newly introduce Dr. Glen walked in then sighed and said "I don't know but he has the same power as the other patient Derrick Cole maybe he is another savior of the experiment of T-lan's power( No not me) in kid's," he the walked closer to Naruto so that Naruto to could only see his face he has white hair and wrinkly face and wearing glasses and continue "please wake up we need you and Derrick to save the world."

(**Training facility**)

Everything then went black as he woke up in a bed in a hospital like rum but this room has a see through glass on the wall on the top and he turned to his left to see a guy in his twenty's asleep. He wore a blck shirt with black cargo pants and blavk boots he had brown hair. He can't remember who he is and where he is anymore. Every time he try to think his head hurt so he decided to stop it.

Derrick suddenly woke up and looked around to see this guy he never saw before to show Naruto his brown eyes

He was about to ask who is that person is then suddenly some girl then came out of a vortex of some kind she looks 5'6" has black hair wore a place vest to show here B-cup breast she wore a black t-shirt underneath and place pants she had a dagger and gun strapped to her dagger was strapped in the back of her pants and her gun was strapped to her right thigh. She then look at Nick andd derrick who flinch at her thinking she might kill them.

She then said "derrick, Nick wake up wake up now please." It was hard to hear because their head just made a buzzing noise the whole time it sounded like (DerrIck, NICk WAKe up wakE up PleaSe). She then back away thinking she might not remember their past she the jump back into another portal but knock over a machine.

"Ah! Your finally awake Derrick and...uh what is your name young one?" the person ask.

"I don't know." Naruto answer. "Alright we'll call you Nick, yeah Nick is a good name." "So my name is Nick." Nick(1) said happily that he found out what his name is. "Ok, enough talk Derrick and Nick," which they nodded their head at "you two are going to get train today ok?" the voice over the loudspeaker said nicely. "But you don't have to knock over that machine when you woke up it cost 5 thousand dollar."

Then he open the door and informed them that they are to suppose to go to room B-1, B-2, an finally room B-3.

Nick was the first one up and said "Hi Let's get to know each other" he said with a smile on his face who forgot that a girl just came out of nowhere and shake the awake . Derrick then smiled back at him and said "My Name is Derrick Cole, I'm 20 years old, that is all I could remember sorry". He sadly stated with a small smile.

Nick then nodded in understanding "You know my name right" Derrick nodded "well I think I'm like 12 or 13.". Then the same voice came over the loudspeaker and said "So your getting together as friends now you have raining please report to room B-1."

Nick and Derrick then got their black army vest and put it on if anything goes wrong(hint). They then walk down the hall then turned left into room B-1. "Ok could you two please stand in the red circle on the floor," They the look at the floor too see two red circle and then stepped in them. The voice then continue the instruction "ok I'm going to ask you a question is that ok?" They nodded their heads hesitantly. He then began asking his question "What is your name(They ask me that in the game really)?"

Nick replied "My name is Nick."

"Mine is Derrick."

"Ok ." the voice said calmly. "Could you look at the blue light on the wall," they then turned right to look at the blue light under the see through glass"now look at the red light." the voice said over the loud speaker. Derrick and Nick then turned their heads to the other side of the room to see the red light.

"What is the point of doing this?!" Nick said a little bit angry because he has to look at two lights.

"To test your vision." The door on their left then clicked open and the voice said "Please report to room B-2." Derrick and Nick then went out of the room then turned right and left and went to room B-2 on the left of B-3. The door then clicked open so they could come in. Once they stepped in the room the voice then said "Ok in this room you're doing target practice and fighting skills," Derrick and Nick nodded " ok to your left is two guns with rubber bullets please pick those up with the clips and load the gun."

They did what they were asked to do they picked up the gun and loaded the gun with rubber bullets then cocked the gun to get ready. "Now shoot the target I tell you," they nodded "get ready" then a red target appear "red" BAM "blue" BAM "Red" BAM.

Then the targets stop appearing the door next to Derrick then the bullet proof metal lifts to reveal mirrors.

"Ok now I'm going to observe your fighting skills." For the next 5 minutes Derrick and Nick practice moves like practice moves like uppercuts, high kicks, straight punches, low kicks, blocking, cartwheel, and back flips. Nick then decided to see how he looks. He wore a black army vest, with a black t-shirt, and wore the same boots and pants as Derrick, but this is something different instead of long shiny, spiky, blond hair. He has shoulder length spiky flatten silver hair, but still has blue crystal eyes no whiskers on his face. He stood 5'3" while Derrick stood 6'2". The voice then interrupted his train of thought.

"Ok now time for the last activity of the day now please go to room B-3 for survival training. The door then clicked open so they could exit. After they let the room they then went next door for survival training in room B-3. "In this room it will be your decision and I won't help you and you have to make it back here now to once you open that door I won't help you ok now open the door with the card next to it."

They the picked up the blue card and scanned it so the door could open so they could finish their training for the day. After they step through the door on the other side of the door is an edge which is about one foot high.

"Hey Derrick." Our silver hair hero said

"Yeah, Nick." Derrick replied

"Do you think this survival training is easy?" questioned Nick as he looked around the "training ground". "Whatever I want to get this over with ." they then jump down the edge and walk to the next obstacle where a metal board was place between two gapes about 1inch and half. Then out of nowhere a earthquake happen.

"What the hell" Nick said surprised at the earth's sudden movement.

"Sorry this thing always happen in Japan." said the person over the loud speaker.

Derrick and Nick nodded and jump over the not so far gapes. Their next obstacle was to squat while walking in a low place then crawling in a low place. The next obstacle was get across a trench-it's just an 7 feet drop and 14 feet across- by clinging and moving across a bar.

After they did that the voice then said "Please report to your room for your break for the day." Derrick and Nick then made their way back to the room they shared. Once they got there they saw two trays with a hamburger on each tray an two bottles of soda. They then bit into their hamburger but suddenly they stared to choke on it.

"I'm sorry this will help you sleep." the voice said with no sign of regret. Derrick and Nick's vision stared to blur then they collapsed on the bed. Then gun shots were heard. Then suddenly 5 military soldier through the door with AK-46s in their arms. The leader look at them and at a photo.

"Is it him sir?" said one subordinate.

"Yes it him see," he then show everyone Derrick's picture "but the silver haired one I don't know." said the leader.

"I think he is also another part of the experiment of side effect of T-lan power in children for military."said another soldier.

"Let's kill them both." said the leader. Then the soldiers pointed their guns at Derrick and Nick. The same girl that came out of the portal was back this time she was killing the soldier by slicing all of their neck with her dagger after that she looked at Derrick and Nick's helpless form.

"Derrick , nick please remember everything you forgot you promise that you'll not let me die, now man up soldier." s she extended her hands to help Derrick and Nick loss their lunch after they did that she said "Now grab their guns." They did what they were ask.

"Thanks you for helping us." Derrick said with a happy smile.

"Yeah thank uh... what is your name miss?" Nick asked.

"My name is Alex I've came to help you two regain your lost memory by getting you two to Dr. Glen." she stated. After that they made their way down the corridor where they saw three more soldier and went to room B-2 because there was soldiers their then suddenly a voice came out of a radio from one of the soldier in room B-2. Nick searched their body until he fond a card, a grande string, and a miniature radio. He then press the on for the speaker for the message.

It said: "Wilson(2) this is Charlie 13 do you read Security unit level 2 I think Wilson is in trouble could you help him over and out."

"Guys there is a door but it needs a card."

"Here." as he threw the blue card at Derrick.

"Thanks Nick," he nodded at this and opened the door "lets go." They then walk down until they heard grunts and screams of "monster"and "freak. They walk stealthily until what they saw next disturb them. They saw body parts every where. They then heard gunshots down the hall to their left. They saw a survivors shooting a begin with black stuff from the waist down with no pupils holes in him the top half was a man with(Orochimaru)pale skin. But a shield keep on blocking the bullet. With a punch the soldier died.

"T-lan run quick you can't handle him yet run you need to awaken your power first." Alex yell she was scared they might die . They then ran towards the door to the left but another T-lan was there he tried to kill them but they evaded them and got to the exit but two cabinets fell in a triable shape so the have to crawl out.

"Derrick you go first then I'll go then Alex because she could protect herself.

" said Nick.

"No you two go without me I'll meet you two later."as she dodge another punch and cut her attacker with her knife. They then crawled out and tried to push the cabinets but the door close.

"Damn," Nick growled "we couldn't help her instead we ran like cowards."

"Don't worry she'll be alright." Derrick said with hope in her. Nick nodded his head and they down the hall to a lab but there was three T-lans there and they saw a escape by a T-lan.

"Derrick you go I'll distract him don't worry."he said with a smile. Derrick nodded his head. Nick ran at the T-lan and ran from it while Derrick turn the wheel for a tunnel and signal Nick to get out with him after they made their way out Nick close the door so the T-lan won't chase them. They both let out a sigh of relief.

They walk all the way down the hallway past a door and saw a dark hallway, then out of nowhere a T-lan came out of the shadow and attacked them but the dodged his punches. Then they ran all the way down the hallway until they saw a elevator but another T-lan was waiting for them to move. They look at each other and nodded. They both distracted each T-lan. One they go in the elevator they looked for a way out they saw a latch on the top open

"Nick You go first then pull me up." Nick then jumped up on the elevator and pulled Derrick up on top.

"That was close." They both laugh a little. They then heard a boom noise and looked up to see a guy falling down out of a burning room with his skin burnt. They then looked around for an escape of some sort and saw a latter but the flames from the flaming room was burning part of the latter so the have to wait for the flames to stop. After the flames stop the climb the latter and saw a plank f wood next to the latter and jump and landed on the plank of wood and it lead to an air vent heard talking and move closer to hear what they are saying.

"What are you doing get away from me!" the voice scream in pure agony.

"Derrick come on we need to find out what happen." Derrick nodded. After they made it out of the air vent they went to the room and searched for anything suspicious. Once they fond nothing the went to the door and stepped out of the room then suddenly a white cat with black spots came out of nowhere and meowed then continue walking.

"Derrick."

"I know there was a cat I think we should follow it." they then follow suddenly they the scenery then change to a desert.

"This is weird man." Derrick nodded in agreement they turned around to find the way the came here but it was gone. They looked around to find another way out and saw a door on the other 3 feet away after they made it there the scene change into the building scene they turned around to see the hallway the just went thought. Now they were confused but they'll be informed when they reach Alex

After they jogged down the hallway their arms started to glow yellow orange with cracks in their forearms then it disappear.

"What the hell was that?" Nick yelled. Derrick on ly shrugged. They then continue their way until they saw a T-lan. He saw them and chase after them and try to punch them but he miss. Until Nick had enough and didn't care what Alex said he then uppercut the T-lan which sent it backward. He was confused how could he do that but shrugged it off and though maybe Derrick could do it. "Hey Derrick.

"Yeah."he said as he was snapped out of his surprised.

"Could you fight him too?"

"I think so." as he stood up and ran towards the T-lan. He kicked the T-lan in the stomach and it disappeared.

"They killed that T-lan it was amazing." was heard on the other side of the hallway they turned to the door and opened it to see a guy cowering in fear and screamed "Please don't kill me." They ignore him and moved to the next room they then saw soldiers and the soldiers saw them and try to kill them but Nick and Derrick dodge the bullets and killed the soldiers and reloaded their gun.

"This is the crazies day ever." which Derricks nodded and they ran down the hall and saw a door they open it to find.

(1) I chose Nick because I don't know

(2) I can't remember that persons name.

If your asking me where do you by the game I don't know my cousin bought it.

It's a good game but it's really fun

I don't know who to pair Naruto with it could be

Fem Solus

or

Naruto characters

**HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ANY ONE WHO IS READING THIS**

Next time on breakdown Naruto :

_Derrick it's you, you're alive." she said with happiness and started to hug him._

"_Hello I'm here to_._" yelled Nick_ _as he watched Derrick and Alex hug like newly Wedd._

"_Yeah you're here too" she said with a small smile but her only concern was Derrick. Derrick laughed a little bit at their action. Then suddenly the door bust open to revile a person like the T-lan but different holding a professor. "Hide."Alex said soft enough for Nick and Derrick to hear._

_The person that was holding the professor threw him at the table Nick was hiding at which almost made him scream. Then the phone stared to ring the person picked it up and crushed it and left_.


End file.
